Memories of before and after
by Sylavash
Summary: Memories of Ghost Hunt, set in future memories of cases, and pasts of the characters. How did Lin and Oliver meet? What were MAi's parents like? Some in future some in past, tell me what you want.
1. Chapter 1

"You want me to be your anchor?" Lin asked, knowing something more was going on.

"Yes, Well an anchor for me and Naru." Mai stated.

Lin pressed his lips into a thin line, he didn't like where this was headed.  
>Mai smiled nervously at him. Oliver returned from his lunch break and headed into his office.<p>

"Mai tea." he stated as always.

"HAi, Hai!" Mai scurried away to make tea. She tapped on Lin's door with tea for them both. She pushed the door open and sat it inform of Lin. He watched her carefully as he sipped the tea. If she wanted his help she needed to help him understand.

"I want to help Noll see his brother again. I have a link with him, that Noll doesn't any more. I know I can see his brother fine, and come back. I think that I can help Naru wit that link." she stated. Lin could see her confidence. "I have never taken anyone with me, I don't know if it will work and I want to have someone here I can trust and count on when I need help."

Her description was vague, but Lin knew there was no malice in not being forthcoming. Mai didn't understand how to do a lot of things until she did them. Instincts, he cursed them some days but they kept her safe. "You should practice more, wait until later." He stated attempting compromise.

Mai bit her lip, a hesitant habit Lin knew right away. "I think that the longer I wait the less likely it will work, also..." she hesitated again, something she didn't want to say but Lin could guess.

"It is his birthday tomorrow." Mai nodded. "Near either the time of death or a spirit's birthday they are slightly stronger." he stated like reading from a textbook. There was a long silence that stretched between them. she waited for him to decide. "3 pm." He stated.

"Thank you Lin-san."


	2. Chapter 2

In case any one reading my other stories are worried. Yes they are continuing soon, they are on a computer not currently near the internet so these are short doodles to tide you over until the next update hopefully in a couple days.

* * *

><p>Today was one of those sentimental days he hated. When he walked by at lunch he saw Lin give Mai a thin lipped nod. He agreed to something, most likely something with her abilities, but he did not approve. Not something Naru would interfere with. Lin had trained him and given him the same look may times. he remembered the first time Lin gave him that look.<p>

He had been training in Qigong for two days Lin had been relentless, reminding him, concentrating, and He had had enough. He had grasped the idea, he knew the process, now he wanted to test his limits, pull his sword of power and wield it. Lin had told him to wait.

Flash "Qigong control is simple." Noll reasoned, "I am aware of my Chi and simply aligning it with my breath and movement. I can control it simply at rest, now its time to put it to use."

"One day does not mean you are in control." Lin stated. Quietly walking behind Oliver, a silent shadow as he had been for the last three days. Only after he retired to bed had Lin left Oliver alone yet he was still in a room down the hall, and Oliver had a suspicion even then Lin was monitoring him somehow. In the morning Lin was already waiting for when he headed to breakfast. Although Lin was an annoyance he was better then the other people who had helped him control his abilities.

"What more is there to control?"

"Stress." Lin said simply. he watched Oliver clenched his fist in frustration.

"like you?" He replied in a low growl Clenching his fist silently at his side.

Lin stayed silent. The first day he would have answered but he seems to understand it is pointless to answer questions the answers are obvious to. His quiet nature is somewhat calming in itself.

Silently Oliver releases a little energy, the air around him instantly charges with energy. 'Although Lin knows about Qigong, he had no ability with PK, I can choose how and when I control it.' Naru thought concentrating on his energy.

Lin pressed his lips turn into a fine line, he knew what Oliver was going to do. "Would you wait until after supper, the professor will be upset if you are late." his words seem disinterested but he has a point.

Oliver regulated his breathing and controlled his chi, even that short time Oliver could feel the strain on his body. Lin noticed the fatigue in the others face but did not comment. A small battle won but it only stalled the war.

Supper is a tolerable affair. the professor spoke of a case that came into the office. "This lady Mrs Jessop, believes her husband is haunting her house." Martin said simply hoping to draw in attention.

Gene took the bait quickly. "What happens at the house?"

"Moans and groans, water on the floor, strange knocking and things move around the house."

"plausible," Oliver said, Lin looked as if to say something but stopped. He had no paranormal background, they knew of, but if he was hesitant to speak Oliver wanted to know why.

"Lin, what are your thoughts?"

"Oliver show a little respect address Mr Lin appropriately." Mother said. He stayed silent.

"How long ago did the husband die?" Lin asked simply. Father looked through his folder.

"Unknown," was his final answer.

"How old is the woman?" Lin asked.

"Born 1902, 94 years old."

"She lives alone, drives?" Lin asked.

"she does not live alone, she was driven in by a Mr Jessop."

I saw his line of thought, but was it possible that SPR had overlooked such an obvious conclusion, or was the professor trying to trick us. Lin continued to eat his food. His point made.

"So..." Gene asked also having followed Lin's train of thought. "Is the lady competent or is she being haunted by her living husband?"

The professor smirked. "her husband had a heart attack two years ago, he was in the hospital for a couple months. Ever since she locks him out of the bedroom. He will holler and bang, try to get in the room then end up sleeping on the couch, which makes him sore and he will moan and groan."

The professor and Gene find this hilarious, it keeps them Joking all through supper.

"Mr Lin, I was unaware of your interest in the paranormal." Martin stated after supper. Lin nodded and watched Gene and Oliver slip from the table.

"I have little background that lends itself on those types of things although with so many hoaxes, I do not care to waste my time with it too much." Lin stated politely turning toward where the boys had left.

"Oliver seems to have relaxed around you, I am glad, you can probably lay off a bit."

"He has accepted my annoyance, but he is about to test it, please excuse me." he hurriedly followed. In the Study he found a boy sitting reading a book, much like Oliver had the last few nights.

"See Oliver is just reading after supper," The professor stated. "Lin was worried you were going to test your abilities with out him."

Lin watched the boy at the table. His face showed slight annoyance, while his eyes showed amusement.

"Gene, where is your brother?" he asked unamused.

"My brother Gene is in his room calling some girl he met at school." he snorted, most Oliver like but Lin wasn't fooled.

"We walked by the room on our way he isn't there, If he tries to use his PK he will hurt himself." Lin stated staring at the boy assured it was Gene.

"Mr Lin I am offended you are badgering the boy like this." the professor stated but Lin turned away from him.

Searching the room for a clue. His eyes noticing a coat next to Gene. He pulled out the chair and found Oliver's tie, wallet and notebook.

"Gene, outside?" the boy gave him a blank stare but a flash of worry crossed his face. Lin knew he guessed right and headed out the room to the back.

He didn't know Oliver as much as he would have liked, three days gave him little info on where he would go to be alone. He hadn't tried to escape and was too smart to play games with and he was sure he would not go far enough away if he couldn't control it they could get help there quick. He headed back to the wooden path they had taken earlier. somewhere secluded but easily reached. Feeling a change in the energy around him he ran faster.

He saw it from about twenty feet away, the boy, released energy staring at a brick a few feet away. Lin's vision distorted around the boy as the brick was picked up then disintegrated. a second late Oliver fell to the ground unconscious. Lin watched stunned, no he did not had pk, but no one had that type of pk and survived.

He saw Martin and Gene rush by him. he stood there in shock at the pure force. from his pocket he removed a camera and watched as the professor hoovered, Gene cried out and they fought to keep Oliver alive. a moment later Mrs Davis was at their side bawling, Gene held her close to him keeping her out of the way of the professor Lin took a couple more pictures before slipping the camera back into his pocket. He approached and tried his best to help stabilize Oliver and carried him back to the house and to the hospital.

Three days later with much worry from all involved Oliver awoke. his mother much relived along with his brother and the professor. For the first few hours everyone showered Oliver with care and relief. then Lin walked in and sat behind them looking slightly annoyed. after a little while the professor cleared his throat and Gene and Mrs Davis looked at him and turned to leave the room.

"Mr Lin has requested a few minutes alone with you." the professor stated and left the room.

Lin stayed sitting in the chair, and the door closed, he watched the boy impassively, he was a boy. for all his intelligence he did not have the maturity to handle his abilities the patience to survive. He waited, just waited for the boy to figure it out.

"You can tell me I was wrong, you were right I still did not have enough control." Oliver stated looking at Lin.

Lin Stayed silent.

"you can go ahead and quit now, not have to deal with me or this ghost obsessed family." Noll lashed out. "you have something to say, say it." Oliver stared at him.

Lin remained silent. Oliver the boy got quiet again, his obstinate nature saying he could still win this fight. Lin waited, Oliver needed to give up, let go.

two hours later Lin saw it, Oliver's confidence broke, he looked down at his hands, the beeps of the monitors was deafening. he clenched his fist.

"Do you know what you did?"

"I used my PK,"

"And"

"ended up in the hospital."

"and?"

"Almost died?" Oliver looked at Lin, he used his PK ended up in the hospital almost died, what else was there?

He stared at Lin.

Lin opened the file in front of him and looked at the page.

"Did you know I wasn't hired for you?"

Oliver looked skeptical. He was hired to train him, like all the rest.

"Yes I do hope to teach you control but I wasn't hired for you."

The man made no sense to Oliver. Had he been to close when he let his energy loose and hit his head?

"I was hired for her." Lin flipped a photo on the table in front of Oliver. A close up of Mrs Davis crying. "I was hired for him." a second close up Gene, a third quickly followed Gene holding Mrs Davis. both Distraught. "I was hired By him." he flipped another photo out of the professor working feverishly over Oliver, his distress clear in his face.

"Did you know she didn't leave your side once you got to the hospital?" photos followed of the Davis Family sitting by his bed. one of the professor trying to get Mrs Davis to leave, and another with Gene trying also. and another with all three of them asleep around his room.

"I was hired by this family," he set a picture of the Davis family on the table in front of Oliver. A small piece of paper blocked out Oliver from the photo. "they want to keep you in the picture with them." he stated as he slid the rest of the photos into his folder.

Oliver stared at the photo. It was taken one month after they had been adopted by the Davis'. the start of the best thing in him and his brothers lives. Lin quietly opened the door to the room and then sat quietly in a chair off to the side, and quietly began typing on his computer.

His mother entered a few moments later and began fawning over him, Gene quickly followed, and the professor followed after. he looked at Oliver and then Lin.

Oliver watched as his family entered, Mrs Davis, his mother looked old, much older then her 35 years. bags under her eyes, worry lines, mussed hair, tired smile. Gene looked exhausted, puffy eyes that didn't dance with mischief. the professor, his father, looked tired, worried, He had done this to his family. the back of his throat he chewed a word he hated. A word he used rarely, his family used rarely.

"I'm sorry." he stated. His mother looked shocked, he could even see his father's eyes widen slightly when he said it.

"it's OK son, we know you can't control it."

"no, it's not OK, I can't" he agreed, "But I will." he looked up meeting his fathers eyes. the professor nodded.

Lin continued his silent vigil.


	3. Chapter 3

"Naru?" Mai knocked on her boss's door. No answer came and she knocked again. "Naru?"

"What is it Mai?" it was nearly three; a time Mai normally started asking to leave.

Mai opened the door and walked in. "Naru, can you help me with something? I know you are busy, but this will only take a few hours, but I want to try to show you something."

Naru looked at Mai, she had been working with Lin for a while controlling different aspects of her abilities, but it seemed that had tapered off for the last couple weeks. He wondered what she could want. It was late enough that no one would be coming in for a case and everyone knew not to bother him around this time, he wanted to be alone.

"If it won't take too long, what is it that you need?"

Mai bit her lip nervously, Naru didn't like that sign. "I can't explain it actually, and I don't know if it will work, or if I will be able to do it again but I want to try if you will let me."

His eyes studied the girl, it must be important for her to try so hard, he simply nodded and stood. "Where are we going?"

"Not far, just to Lin's office, I need his help too." Naru instantly regretted his choice of agreeing but didn't back down. He followed his assistant to Lin's office. As he entered the Chinese man acknowledged him with a nod. Then grabbed a few pillows and sat them on the ground. He sat on one and Mai sat on another. Naru took a seat on the other and waited. She held her hand out to each man and they accepted. They sat in a small triad, each holding each others hand and knees nearly touching.

"I know neither of you know as much as you would like, and I will explain it more later, but I don't know if it will work, or how it will, and trying to explain will just fluster me more, so please trust me." Both men nodded at her. She took a deep breath and looked at Lin. "are you ready?"

"Yes," he pressed his lips into a thin line. Naru knew that look. Lin did not approve of what she was doing but had agreed standby. It was often a look he received.

Mai turned to Naru. "we are going to start by going into a trance, once we are there I will pull us together, then the hard part starts, when you feel me please follow the pull." Naru nodded once, his interest piqued he did not realize Mai had learned to pull other people into her trances. Mai breathed deeply a few times and relaxed, allowing herself to go into a trance, the other two followed suit.

Mai concentrated willing her nerves to disappear, she felt around her. Beside her was the familiar aura of Lin, for a moment she ignored him and felt for the other presence. Naru. She felt him and carefully felt her way to him, his aura was strong powerful she reached out to it and gave a gentled tug hoping he would feel it. She felt his response but it was weak, slow. She lost the contact, but tried again, this time a stronger pull, less tentative. She felt his response, quicker, stronger. She pulled him to her, and then as though he had been there the whole time it, he was standing next to her in her own trance.

"Do you sense Lin?" she nodded in the direction of his spirit. Naru nodded and reached out to it. "He is our anchor, feel his spirit and hold onto it but don't pull him in, just hold the connection." Naru took hold of a connection with Lin.

Noll raised an eye brow, "Anchor?" Mai rolled her eyes at the analytical mind of the narcissist.

"You will understand if this works." She also reached to Lin and connected to him but just held the connection.

* * *

><p>Any one read the gift? this is what Lin did for those 8 hours<p>

* * *

><p>Lin held the line between him, Mai and Noll. In his trance long ago he had built a room around himself. A dojo. a piece of his history growing up. A place His father first taught him about magic, shiki and being an onmydo.<p>

"You know it will be a long wait." His shiki said lounging against the wall.

Lin watched her. She had never aged since the day they met over ten years ago. "Will she do it?" he asked the girl in a simple smock with a red sash and a single blue ribbon holding back her hair.

"You know she can, the question is the boy ready?"

Lin nodded, the greatest hesitation was if Oliver could face his brother, and say goodbye.  
>He would be unable concentrate on anything else while he held the spiritual lines for Mai and Noll so he let his own mind drift.<p>

His father told him when he was five that becoming an Onmyodo was a choice he would have to make. His father stated he would not be upset if he chose to decline that it was a tough choice he should think about. He watched his father and asked him questions for that year. The day he turned six, he started his training. Learning history, discipline, rules of conduct, and words of binding spells and power. At age nine his father took him to destroy his first demon.

They walked nine miles to the next village. At the school there had been a nuisance demon. It was setting small fires, scaring children and preventing the principal from entering the school. It was the principal who had called for the exorcism. As they walked Kojou recited the chants, and spells he knew, and the laws and taboos. His father nodded as he completed each one.

They were only a mile from the school when he had completed and he was free to ask questions.  
>"An Onmydo has the power to bind and destroy spirits and demons, how do we decide whether to bind or destroy or just banish from and area?"<p>

"Why do we not usually banish from the area?"

"Because it is likely they will only return at some later date and most likely be stronger."

"Binding or destroying is a choice we have to make. and we have to live with that decision. Onmyoji are only the culmination of the honor they build in their choices. Your shiki will only respect you If they can trust you, your honor and your word. Destruction is the hardest choice, but when it endangers peoples lives we are left with little choice." His father said. They arrived at the school and they both were instantly on guard.

As stated the demon did not like new people coming to the school and it seemed it didn't like them any better then anyone else. Across the threshold of the school gate a fire blazed a single line. It flared as they stepped closer.

"Demon-slayer." The principal addressed them as they approached using an abhorred title. "Thank you for coming to our school, Ridding us of this demon will ease the minds of our students." The man glanced past the boy and at his father. "I hope this will not take too long, It has been a great disturbance."

"Are there still students in the school?" Koujo asked.

"Yes, they have come and gone most days with out issues, we have tried to keep it as normal as possible." The man answered the boy tersely not enthused with dealing with the child.  
>The boy walked forward, reciting a ward in his head he stepped on the fire which guttered and died under his foot. The principal looked surprised.<p>

"Kid, Be careful in there this isn't a game." He walked forward and tried to grab him by the arm but Koujo turned before he touched him.

"You are right, this is no game, please wait by the gate." he stated turning a glare onto the principal. The hair stood on the back of his neck the man gave him a bad feeling. As he glared he studied the mans eyes, and saw the pupil glazed in possession.

He turned away and kept walking, not letting on that he saw the spirit. Although he had been training he had little experience seeing possessions, but he could tell this was a strong one. It worried Koujo that a strong demon would risk his own disguise to rid himself of another demon. Was this other demon that strong and cunning?

He used his training to sense the place around him, an older school building probably held twenty rooms. he sensed nothing in that area, he turned and toured around the grounds to the west he saw a large cleared field edged with a forest. It lurked and loomed above him but he felt no menace besides his childhood fears. He squashed them as unnecessary. He went past the edge of the school to the backside the south. it held another cleared fields. this one held a garden the students were taking care of rows of rice and vegetables. here he sensed something. he also heard it. He knew this demon was as aware of him as he was of it. He cautiously moved down a paddy of rice. ahead he saw a tail, white flashy tail sticking out behind a tree. he paused there was an a clearing between the garden and the treeline and the tail was just the other side.

Koujo stopped just in the clearing outside of the garden. He waited the tail just flagged him, teased him, baited him. He knew the demon was aware of him and stood firm, preparing himself and spells for when the demon came at him. he didn't wait long before the demon turned to him.

"I was hoping to have some fun with you." the demon spoke moving into full view. A white fox stepped forward. It squeaked at him.

"Kitsune," the boy stated with more confidence then he felt. "You have terrorized this school. threatening humans and children."

"I threatened that silly man. possessed by a killer he has no right in this place." the fox stated calmly scratching as though his body was flesh and fur.

"And the children?"

"When they run in my fields I chase them out. never have I threatened there lives." It sniffed as though offended.

"Your fields? the forest beyond?"

"This all is mine, from the stream beyond the road," It nodded toward the road Koujo had walked that day. "to the crest of the land beyond," He again gestured to the woods behind him. "I have allowed the human pups to live and learn but I will not have their filth harm them on my land."

Koujo listened and believed the demon although he knew things had gone past the point that it could stay untouched.

"Humans have heard of your actions, even after the filth is cleared." Koujo made a motion toward the road where the principal waited. "you will not be allowed to stay in peace, others will come and your land will be filled and you destroyed."

"I will defend my land."

"I cannot leave with out ensuring the safety of the children." He stated. changing his stance to an aggressive one. "Whether I believe you will harm them or not, You cannot stay."

"I will not leave," the fox changed stances into a more aggressive one.

Koujo was already chanting. Binding spell, sealing the area from the Foxes escape, he felt the air grow stale knowing it succeeded he watched as the fox lazily ran up to him about to an attack. Without time to prepare a spell to defend he attacked. Holding his pointer and middle fingers together he slashed across hitting the fox squarely in front of him. the demon dodged in the last moment and his attack grazed the back foot.

"Whelp, do not play games beyond your years." the fox growled as it turned back to him.

"As I said, you may not stay." Koujo stated. Determination showing in his features. His turn to attack. His right hand he drew a star in the air. it floated in front of him, and he punched it with his left hand sending a bolt of energy at the spirit. the fox jumped out of the way but Koujo continued to attack, punching the star twice more with his left, watching the fox easily dodge, and followed up with a quick jab with the right that landed right where the fox moved. his first direct hit.

The fox was angry now. Instead of dodging it headed straight toward Koujo. speed blinding fast it ripped a deep cut into his thigh. The slice caused the boy to gasp in pain, losing focus for a moment. his Chant failed. refusing to give into the pain he forced himself to stand pulling a sutra from his pocket he held it out as the fox attacked his other leg. he slapped it onto the fox, it attached slightly above the tail. The fox immediately started limping and dragged its tail.

"Whelp, I do not intend to fight children, leave now with your life."

Koujo had already started another chant. holding the spell in his hand he responded. "I may be young in years, but I would not be here if I could not handle you." The fox slightly hampered with the spell took a different approach. Distancing itself slightly It slashed the air sending wind blades through the air . Koujo drew a star in the air and pressed right his palm into it creating a shield that deflected the attack, but the shield disintegrated. While he held the barrier he slipped his left hand into a pocket and pulled out another sutra. he held it between the pointer and middle finger. as the shield failed he lifted the sutra to his lips and blew onto it. it glowed instantly, He flicked his wrist toward himself and then away sending the sutra to the fox. The fox raked its claws towards sending out another set of wind cuts but they did not affect the sutra, Lin dodged away from the attack knowing he didn't have time for a defense. they grazed his feet although not deeply.

The sutra planted itself firmly on the fox's head. It collapsed on the ground immediately writhing in its newly found prison.

Koujo laid on the ground where he had landed after being struck. He felt pain all over. His feet and thigh were bleeding slightly from the attacks, and he felt weak and drained from using his abilities. but he also knew he had no time to feel sorry for himself. He heard the fox tearing at the sutra in futility, the binding he imagined had to be painful along with the lack of freedom. He sat up then stood up standing with as much pressure on his heels as possible.

He lowered the barrier to conserve his energy, remembering he had a possessed principal left to deal with. "Kitsune," Koujo called. becoming aware his actions were drawing a crowd from within the school. It growled at him but remained silent.

"Kitsune, You cannot stay here and threaten all those who come. Choose, your destruction or a binding."

"Pup, I protected my lands from before your fathers father walked this land. This land is my place, my life, I cannot leave it."

"Your land has grown small, humans overtake your borders and you cannot even protect it from a simply spirit. Your land grows weak, you grow weak. Humans do not respect you, they fear you and threaten your existence. They will come after you again once we leave. Bind yourself to me and use my strength, we will protect others as you have protected this land and these children."

"Finish him son." Koujo heard a call from behind him.

He knew better then to question his father but he resisted. Silence reigned between him the fox and his father. Koujo raised a shaky hand ready to destroy the fox. He searched for a reason to destroy it. yet he could not feel compelled to do so, but he knew it could not stay.

"Son destroy the fox, There is no merit in saving brute like that."

Koujo fought an inner turmoil, his fathers lessons versus his own words. the words from earlier that day echoed through his head, 'An Onmyoji is only the culmination of the honor he has built in his choices. Your shiki only respect you If they can trust you, your honor and your word.'

"Kitsune!" he called out again. ignoring his fathers words fighting a feeling of guilt and betrayal he felt in his own actions. "Choose your own destruction or binding yourself to me, leave this place, Stay with me, Harm no humans, attack only in self defense and at my command. Protect me and my own, bind yourself to me, forsaking the Land of your people, bind yourself to me and live, Bind yourself for me subject to me for the entire extent of my life, If you do this, I will release you at my death to cross to another plane and live. The kitsune struggled in silence hearing the words, and the promise in them.

"If you protect the pups from that murderer. I will not Destroy another demon or spirit on your order, I will support and defend you, attack but not destroy on command. I will bind myself to you and only you for the rest of your life."

Lin pulled a black ribbon embroidered with silver thread. carefully he tied it around the foxes neck, and removed the two sutras that held the fox immobile. As he backed away the fox changed shape, into a young girl his age in a simple smock with a red sash. a single black ribbon holding back her hair.

Shock was evident on his face for a moment before he school his features.

"Son you made a good contract but that demon has killed four children on the way home from school." he stated. Koujo stood and looked toward his new shiki.

"They were killed here on this land?" He asked.

"He tore them apart butchered them," the school principal came up behind the boy.

The spirit watched him, Koujo simply turned to the principal. "The demon did not kill the child did it? It stopped it, it prevented you from getting to them." he walked around the principal. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and kept the clenched in fists at his side.

"You boy has quite the mouth on him, disobeying you and speaking to his elders like that." the principal stated turning toward the father. "Some one should teach him a lesson."

Koujo's father just stood still and watched. His son was circling the principal, each step he left a trace of blood. His feet were still bleeding from the fight. his fists were clenched in feigned anger but his father knew better this boy didn't lose his cool. He watched as fine powder dripped from the boy's hand onto the ground encircling the principal.

"I do not believe you are qualified to teach me anything." Koujo stated. The principal lost his cool and lunged at the boy.

He yelled in pain as he crossed the barrier. On the outside the principal's body collapsed, on the inside a spirit angrily writhed within the confines.

"Child, I shall kill you." it cursed as it battered against the simple barrier.

"You have done enough damage." Koujo stated. His father could tell he was strained, his breath was slightly heavy but the boy did not look for help, so he would not interfere.

Koujo stood straight adjusting his posture and began a chant "I ask for the great five to assist me in banishing these forces and eliminating the destructive spirit. Work with me within this circle." The air in the circle got heavier, mist hoovering within. "By air and earth, water, fire and magic Be you bound With this rite, to prevent destruction of innocence, spirit be bound, you are no longer welcome on this earth From henceforth, your spirit is banished" Koujo made a single slice with his hand. the spirit split in half and disintegrated.

Koujo looked to his fox shiki, She inclined her head accepting he had fulfilled the last part of their contract. The binding was final. Koujo looked up toward his dad he saw a slight smile grace his face then the world went black.

"Koujo," a voice called his name and slowly he opened his eyes he was laying where he fell. His father a few feet away calling him to wake him. Usually a shake woke him. As he looked toward his father he saw his fox shiki standing between him and his father barring anyone from disturbing him.

"Yes Father?" he asked moving to a sitting position.

"Either bandage your wounds or have your shiki allow me to." he stated. The fox sat contentedly amused in front of Koujo. He took a closer look at his father and noticed his clothing was ripped and shredded on the sleeve. The fox was sitting smugly waiting.

'He thinks me a pest,' it sniffed at him clearly offended at being underestimated.

"sometimes hiding your true strength is an advantage." he muttered inaudible to anyone but the fox. "I will take care of my own, father." stating a confidence he did not feel. Koujo watched the gaze of the fox as the children watched. Some of the children seemed to see her to know the fox. 'They can see you?' Koujo asked pulling material out of a bag to bandage his feet.

'Some, Youngsters have a tendency to see things their minds don't realize can't exist." She flicked her tail in what Koujo thought was annoyance. "Age and education will change that."

"You can say your goodbyes, they will remember and miss you." the fox looked at him warily. Permitting her to say good bye was not something she had expected. Maybe, she thought as she bounded toward the children, maybe being bound to him would be sufferable.


End file.
